ステージでの愛 Love On Stage
by YuiPyuru
Summary: Ciel yang awalnya tidak tertarik dengan sebuah boyband bernama B&W, setelah diajak menonton konsernya oleh temannya, Alois Trancy, ia malah jadi menyukai salah satu member dari B&W, yaitu sebastian michaelis. Dan tentu saja, Ciel tidak mau mengakui semua itu. Bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka berdua?
1. Chapter 1

**Love On Stage**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ©Yana toboso**

 **Warning : BL | AU**

 **Pairing : SebaCie** l

-oOo-

Kuarahkan mataku ke arah jendela. Seperti biasa, kulihat matahari, awan, dan beberapa burung terbang kesana kemari. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari kemarin hari. Segera aku mengambil novelku dari dalam tas, Guna untuk mengisi waktu luang sebelum kelas dimulai.

Setelah beberapa menit aku membaca novel, ketenanganku terusik oleh suara cempreng dari Alois Trancy.

"CIEEELLL"

Alois berlari ke arahku. Ia dengan cepat menunjukan layar smart phonenya yang berisi deretan tulisan yang malas kubaca, dan beberapa gambar kecil.

Ya, pasti alois mau berceloteh mengenai B&W lagi.

Sahabatku yang satu ini, sedang tergila-gila dengan boyband bernama B&W, yang pastinya kalian tahu, singkatan dari Black & White. Anggota band ini terdiri dari 4 orang. Undertaker sebagai ketua, Grey charles, Sebastian Michaelis, Dan Claude Faustus.

Aku sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan boyband semacam itu. lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mengerti apa menariknya boyband seperti itu. Tapi bagi orang-orang seperti alois, mungkin itu hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.

"Lihat lihat! B&W akan mengadakan konser loh di tempat xxx tanggal 15!"

Alois masih berkicau dengan riangnya.

"Lalu apa urusanku? Kau sudah tahu kan, aku tidak suka boyband semacam itu"

Sahutku.

"Ya ya ya, tapi kau belum mendengar 1 pun lagu mereka! Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kau tidak suka mereka? Lebih baik kau sekalian saja datang ke konser mereka, dan dengar lagunya! Setelah itu, jika kau tetap tidak menyukai mereka, aku akan berhenti membicarakan mereka di depanmu. Bagaimana?"

Penawaran yang cukup menarik. Kapan lagi bisa membuat mulut bawel alois tertutup dengan rapat?

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut konser itu. Asal ingat saja tentang persetujuan kita tadi"

Kataku. Alois pun mengangguk dengan semangat.

bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Alois segera berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

-oOo-

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukan jam pulang. Yah, jujur aku agak menyesal tentang perjanjian itu, Tentang menonton konser boyband B&W, yang tidak kusukai.

Saat pertama kali alois memperlihatkan anggota boyband itu, sudah jelas sekali mereka hanya jual tampang. Dan bisa kusimpulkan, alois itu termasuk dari 1 dari sekian banyaknya gay. Kenapa? Rata-rata fans mereka saja perempuan, kenapa ia nyasar ke situ?

Aku pun berjalan ke salah 1 toko yang ada di sana, dan membeli 1 bungkus marsmallow. Tentu saja untuk memperbaiki moodnya hari itu.

Kubuka bungkusnya, dan kumakan selagi berjalan pulang. Baru sedikit kumakan, aku menabrak seseorang dan itu membuat marsmallowku tumpah. Ya meski hanya sedikit, ini membuat moodku yang sudah jelek, tambah jelek.

Aku melihat ke arah orang yang menabrakku.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Sebentar, aku akan membelikan marsmallow yang baru untukmu"

"Tidak usah, hanya sedikit kok yang jatuh"

Aku segera menghentikan orang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Orang itu terlihat mencurigakan. Ia memakai masker, topi hitam, dan jas hitam yang cukup rapi. Ia juga membawa sekumpulan kertas-kertas yang tidak jelas tulisannya. Nah kalau begini, siapa yang tahu ia orang jahat atau orang baik? Siapa tau orang itu penculik?

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah ya? Dari tadi mukamu terlihat kesal sekali? Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Kata orang itu.

'Apa sih? Kenal aja enggak, kok tiba-tiba nanyain gituan? Memang apa urusanmu?'

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran ciel. Tapi, ia juga berpikir, ada baiknya ia mencurahkan isi hatinya ke orang ini. Itung itung menghilangkan stress lah, siapa tahu orang ini dapat membuat stressnya hilang.

"Boleh"

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku itu. Orang itu mengikuti gerakanku.

Aku menceritakannya, tentang bagaimana aku yang tidak menyukai suatu boyband, dipaksa menonton konsernya. Tentu saja aku tidak menyebutkan nama bandnya. Siapa tahu orang ini salah 1 penggemar band itu?

"Jadi, begitulah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku. Menunggu responnya.

"Mm... Kau kenapa tidak menyukai boyband itu?"

Tanyanya.

"Yah, mungkin menurutmu ini aneh, tapi aku tidak suka dengan semua orang yang hanya jual tampang. Dan rata-rata orang di band itu mungkin hanya sekedar jual tampang"

Kataku.

Ia diam sejenak, seperti sedang memikirkan kata-kataku.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa nama boyband itu?"

Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Namanya B&W"

Ekspresi orang itu berubah menjadi kaget, namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Oh itu. Boyband itu, berusaha lebih keras dari yang kau tahu lho? Beberapa dari mereka mungkin memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, namun itu hanyalah sekedar dukungan dari pekerjaan mereka. Dan, tentu saja setiap hari mereka berlatih menyanyi dan menari agar tidak mengecewakan para fans. Belum lagi, band itu menulis lirik lagu, dan membuat instrumentalnya sendiri. Tentu saja itu membuat pekerjaan mereka bertambah"

Jelas orang itu panjang lebar

"Oh, kau salah satu fans dari B&W ya?"

Aku sedikit kecewa, karena salah memilih lawan bicara.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang bukan"

Hah? Setelah berbicara seperti ia tahu segala-galanya tentang band itu, sekarang ia berkata bahwa ia bukan fansnya?

Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mulai berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku, salah satu membernya. Sebastian michaelis"

Gawat, aku benar-benar salah dalam memilih lawan bicara.

TBC

-oOo-

Author note :

Terima kasih sudah membaca! (o^▽^o)

Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi maklum kalau ada salah dalam tulisan atau apapun :"^). Dan maaf juga, chapter pertama sepertinya cukup pendek, chapter berikutnya akan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi. Nantikan chapter berikutnya! Jangan lupa review ya~ \\( ^ ヮ ^ )/

[YuiPyuru]


	2. Chapter 2

**Love On Stage**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ©Yana toboso**

 **Warning : BL | AU | Gaje**

 **Pairing : SebaCiel**

-oOo-

"..."

"..."

Setelah sebastian memperkenalkan dirinya, mereka berdua saling berdiam diri. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Sedangkan ciel sendiri masih sibuk dengan marshmallownya yang tak kunjung habis.

Merasa tidak nyaman, ciel segera berdiri dari bangku itu.

"Maaf, aku duluan. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan di rumah" -tentu saja bohong. Ia berkata seperti itu agar bisa cepat pergi dari pria bersurai hitam ini.

Tapi sebastian menarik tangan ciel, sontak ciel pun menengok ke arah sebastian dengan tatapan apa-mau-mu.

"Namamu?" Tanya sebastian.

"Ciel phantomhive. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan penting, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi pastinya" jawab ciel. Jelas ia berkata seperti itu, ia hanya murid SMA biasa, dan Sebastian idol yang dipuja puja para gadis. Jauh sekali perbedaannya, Seperti langit dan bumi.

Lalu Ciel segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia merutuki nasibnya hari ini. Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, ia baru teringat bahwa ia belum membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam. Ia segera pergi ke supermarket dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ciel tinggal sendiri semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan. Ciel dibesarkan oleh bibinya, madam red. Saat Ciel sudah menduduki bangku SMA, bibinya pergi ke luar negri untuk menjalankan pekerjaannya disitu. Tapi tentu saja, tiap bulan Ciel dikirimkan uang untuk makan dan keperluan lainnya.

Sebetulnya, Ciel tidak begitu bisa memasak. Ia hanya mencari resep masakan yang mudah, dan enak lalu menirunya. Dulu, tentu saja Ciel tidak mau berpikir sulit seperti itu. Ia hanya makan Mie instan, atau nugget, dan sejenisnya. Alhasil, setelah bibinya mengetahui semua itu, ia diomeli habis-habisan dan diajari memasak oleh bibinya. Mau tidak mau, Ciel akhirnya bisa memasak. Ia juga tidak mau merepotkan bibinya. Jika ia sakit, bibinya harus spesial kembali ke tempat Ciel dan menunda pekerjaannya. Setidaknya, kalau ia tidak bisa membantu bibinya, ia tidak akan menyusahkannya.

Setelah selesai membeli bahan-bahan makanan, Ciel kembali ke apartemennya dan memasak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sambil memakan, ia menyalakan tv di depannya. Berharap akan ada acara bagus yang menghibur moodnya hari ini.

Bukannya acara bagus, malahan muka si ruby itu tertampang di tv, bersama 3 temannya. Terlihat juga gadis di sebelah mereka yang sedang mewawancarai mereka.

Dengan segera, Ciel mematikan tv di depannya. Setelah itu, ia melakukan semua aktivitas yang seharusnya dilakukan, lalu tidur.

-oOo-

Paginya, ia melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya, seperti mandi, memakai baju sekolahnya, sarapan, dan pergi ke sekolah.

"CIEELLL~~" Suara itu lagi.

Alois berlari ke arahku. Lagi-lagi ia memperlihatkan layar smart phonenya ke arahku.

"Lihat, lihat! Aku mendapatkan bocoran tentang kostum baru yang akan mereka pakai di konser nanti! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, betapa tampannya claude dengan kostum ini!" Kata Alois sambil menunjukan foto kostum tersembut. Kostum itu bertema dark gothic. 4 kostum tersebut berbeda-beda desainnya, namun temanya tetap sama.

'hm... Kalau sebastian yang pakai, jadi seperti apa ya?' Pikir Ciel. Tersadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, langsung ia membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh. 'bukan urusanku lagipula dia mau pakai baju apa!'

"Nah Ciel, aku juga kemarin baru tahu, mereka akan membuat acara meet and greet! Kita bisa langsung meet and greet dengan mereka jika membeli salah 1 merchandise mereka!" Kata alois lagi dengan girang.

"Hn" jawab ciel.

"Heii~ kau sebegitu tidak tertariknya dengan B&W? Oh ya, kemarin kau nonton tidak acara wawancara B&W? Katanya itu live loh!" Kata alois lagi.

"Oh, ya aku hampir menontonnya, tapi setelah itu langsung kumatikan tvnya"

"Kemarin, saat sebastian di wawancarai, ia berkata bahwa tepat sebelum wawancara itu, ia menemui anak lelaki yang katanya sih, manis. Lalu katanya ia berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan anak itu. Beruntungnya anak itu~ kalau aku jadi anak itu, aku sudah meminta foto selfie, id Li*e, tanda tangan─" Alois melanjutkan omongannya sendiri tanpa sadar bahwa ciel tidak mendengarkan omongannya. Ia merasa omongan alois tentang acara itu tidak penting.

"Jadi... hei ciel, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya alois.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti mendengarkanmu?" Dibalas pertanyaan lagi oleh ciel.

"Tidak, maka itu kau kutanya"

"Nah sudah tau aku tidak mendengark─" Omongan ciel terpotong oleh masuknya guru ke dalam kelas, dan pelajaran segera dimulai. Tentu saja alois segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

-oOo-

Besok adalah hari dimana ciel pergi ke konser B&W dengan alois. Ia sendiri sibuk memilih, baju mana yang paling bagus untuk dipakainya. Setelah sekian lama memilih, baru terpikir olehnya. Kenapa ia harus pakai baju bagus-bagus?! Pakai saja baju yang seperti biasa! Ia segera mengeluarkan bajunya asal-asalan. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya berkata bahwa tidak pas jika memakai baju yang itu. Alhasil ciel membongkar bajunya lagi untuk memilih yang cocok untuknya. Setelah sekitar 2 jam ia membongkar semua bajunya, akhirnya ia menemukan yang pas.

Setelah itu, karena penasaran, ia membuka youtu*e dan mencari salah 1 lagu dari B&W. Ciel memencet salah 1 video disitu. Dan terputarlah beberapa lagu dan video mereka.

'Tidak buruk juga' Pikir ciel. Tanpa sadar, sudah ber jam-jam ia menyetel lagu B&W terus. Setelah sadar akan hal itu, ia segera menutup aplikasi Youtu*enya. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gateau chocolatenya yang masih berada di atas mejanya. Ia langsung menghabiskan makanan kesukaannya itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, karena penasaran, ia malah mencari-cari informasi tentang sebast─ maksudnya B&W! Ia mencari semua informasi tentang membernya. Mulai dari Undertaker yang membuat ciel tidak percaya, setelah poninya disibakkan, akan terlihat wajah tampannya yang jauh berbeda daripada saat poni itu menutupi wajahnya. Tidak heran kenapa para gadis bisa tergila-gila dengannya.

Yang kedua, charles grey. Entah kenapa ciel berpikir bahwa pemuda ini menarik. Ia mencari beberapa infonya, mulai dari kapan pria ini debut, keluarganya, golongan darahnya, dan lain-lain. Ternyata, Grey dulunya bernyanyi sendirian saja, tidak dengan bandnya. Setelah sekitar 1 tahun, barulah ia masuk ke dalam band B&W. Setelah itu, ia menonton sedikit lagu single Grey, baru mencari informasi tentang claude.

Karena menurutnya claude tidak begitu menarik, jadilah ia men-skip informasinya Claude. Terakhir, ia mencari informasi tentang Sebastian. Yang paling mengagetkan Ciel adalah, jika yang lain dulunya adalah murid sekolah biasa, penyanyi, ataupun yang lainnya. Sebastian tidak. Ia dulunya penerus perusahaan Michaelis! Kenapa ia memilih menjadi idol? Sudah jelas perusahaan itu dengan idol jauh penghasilannya. Perusahaan Michaelis adalah salah 1 perusahaan terkenal yang bahkan sudah membuka cabangnya di beberapa negara maju. Tentu saja hal itu membuat ciel heran.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamarnya. Saat ia berpikir untuk makan malam, Smart phonenya berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Ciell! Mau makan malam bersama? Tadi kulihat, ada tempat makan yang baru dibuka. Dan tidak enak makan ke sana sendirian. Jadi, kau mau kan menemaniku? Kutraktir kok~" Sudah jelas sekali alois yang menelepon. Alois adalah anak dari perusahaan ternama. Baginya, makan di tempat makan mewah itu normal. Tidak seperti ciel yang sampai harus mengirit2 uang makan dari bibinya untuk membeli sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

'itung-itung hemat biaya makan' pikir ciel. Dan ia langsung mengiyakan ajakan alois.

"Baiklah! Tunggu ya, sekitar 15 menit lagi mobilku tiba di apartemenmu!" Kata Alois. Ciel segera mematikan Smart phonenya, dan bersiap-siap. Setidaknya ia tidak mau kelihatan seperti gembel nyasar.

-oOo-

"CIELLLL" Alois segera mengetuk pintu ciel dengan semangat 45. Ciel segera keluar dari situ. Lalu Ciel, Alois, berserta supirnya alois langsung menuju tempat makan itu.

"Enak juga makanan disini! Kapan-kapan kesini lagi yuk!" Alois menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Kau sendiri kali? Kau tau sendiri kan, keuanganku gimana akhir-akhir ini.." kata ciel.

"Hahaha! Karena itu, aku mengajakmu makan malam bersama! Setidaknya kau dapat menghemat jatah satu kali makan malam!" Kata alois. "Kenapa kau tidak minta uang tambahan saja dari bibimu? Aku yakin bibimu tidak akan keberatan" Sambungnya.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya. Seharusnya aku sekarang bisa saja masuk panti asuhan, kalau madam red tidak mau mengurusku. Tapi untungnya ia cukup baik untuk menyekolahkanku, memberikanku tempat tinggal, bahkan uang makan. Menurutku itu sudah lebih dari cukup" kata ciel. Alois terdiam mendengarnya. Tentu saja karena kehidupan mereka berdua benar-benar berlawanan.

Setelah ciel selesai bicara, ada seorang maid yang datang menghampiri mereka. "Maafkan kami, tapi maukan kalian berbagi meja dengan pelanggan lain?" Tanya maid itu. Ciel dan alois melihat mejanya. Mereka duduk di meja yang harusnya bisa di tempati 6 orang. Baru saja Ciel mau menolak dan mengatakan ia sebentar lagi selesai, Alois langsung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan. Bahkan ia memesan desert lagi kepada maid itu.

"Mengapa kau memesan lagi?" Tanya ciel dengan tatapan heran.

"Nungguin kau makan lah. Kan tidak enak, aku bengong saja melihatmu makan"

"Siapa suruh makan cepat-cepat"

Datanglah orang yang tadi akan berbagi meja dengan mereka. Untungnya mereka hanya berdua. mereka terlihat mencurigakan. Dua duanya memakai masker. Bedanya, yang satunya kayaknya gak waras. Udah pakai masker, pakai topi, cekikikan sendiri lagi. Yang satunya untungnya lebih normal. Ia cuman memakai kaca mata hitam sama masker. Lah, kalau pakai masker, makannya gimana? Pikir ciel.

Tanpa disadari ciel, alois yang sudah bosan, sekarang lagi kepo sama smartphone orang asing yang duduk sebelahnya. Orang itu sedang nge-scroll home instagr*mnya. Dan, setelah jarinya berhenti bergerak untuk memencet tombol like pada salah satu foto, alois langsung melihat baik-baik foto itu. Ia penasaran saja, orang mencurigakan seperti itu, foto apa yang akan di likenya? Foto anak kecil? Foto tante-tante girang? Foto om om? Atau mungkin.. foto berbagai senjata? Berbagai bayangan aneh muncul di otaknya.

Tapi tidak. Orang itu memencet like pada foto Di instagr*mnya sebastian. Kenapa Alois tahu itu instagr*m sebastian? Tentu saja, ia juga memperhatikan usernamenya tadi.

"wah! Kau penggemar B&W ya?" Alois langsung aja nyamber sama orang yang dia gak kenal. 'yang penting satu fandom' pikir alois. Ciel langsung menghentikan aktifitas makannya sejenak dan melihat alois. 'berani sekali dia langsung ngomong begitu' pikir ciel.

"Oh! Ya tentu saja! Mereka itu hebat sekali! Aku fans berat mereka loh!" Kata orang asing itu. Teman orang itu yang dari tadi masih cekikikan sendiri, sekarang tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang ia semakin kesulitan menahan tawanya.

"Kau datang tidak ke konser besok? Salam kenal, namaku alois" alois tanpa segan-segan langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja datang! Namaku.. err... Panggil saja groy!" Mereka berjabat tangan.

Sekarang ciel ikut-ikutan terlihat seperti menahan tawanya. Ciel berbisik-bisik dengan teman groy yang dari tadi cekikikan terus. Lalu mereka berdua terlihat menahan tawanya lagi.

'oke, Ciel ketularan gila' pikir alois. Meskipun jarang bisa melihat ciel tertawa begitu.

"Groy, temanmu tidak apa-apa tuh? Dari tadi ketawa terus.."

"Hahaha, dia memang seperti itu. Biarkan saja" balas groy.

"Kalian berdua saja?"

"Tidak, kami berempat. Dua lagi belum datang" tepat setelah groy selesai berbicara, datanglah 2 temannya yang lain.

"Maaf aku telat! Tadi jalanannya macet sekali, belum lagi aku dengan claude tadi pulang telat. oh iya grey, undertaker, apakah kalian sudah makan?" Tanya sosok yang memakai baju hitam itu lalu duduk di sebelah groy- eh tunggu.

Ciel menghentikan kegiatan tertawanya, digantikan dengan tatapan datar. Undertaker malah makin keras tertawanya sampai-sampai para pelayan menyuruhnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tunggu, grey, undertaker, claude" alois masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata teman groy- mungkin itu grey tadi. Sedangkan sosok itu baru menyadari bahwa di meja itu ada orang lain, bukan hanya 2 teman mereka.

TBC

-oOo-

 **Author note :**

 **Maap kalau agak gaje x"D**

 **Update lama karena, yui bingung mau bikin crita gimana tadinya di awal2 ;; - ;;) tapi lama-lama dapet ide sendiri deh, meskipun agak dipaksakan mungkin alurnya(?) Yang penting dapet \\( • u •)/ /dibuang/**

 **Sekian, sampai jumpa di chapt berikutnya ヾ(・ω・)メ(・ω・)ノ**

 **[YuiPyuru]**


End file.
